Just give love a chance
by Arianna4President
Summary: What if Robbie, even if Cat kissed him, kept liking Trina? And what if he asked Cat to help him with Trina, the one he thinks he's in love with? CABBIE, better then it sounds...I hope... Read, review and forgive my errors! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people of the earth and of other planets! That's my first Victorious fanfiction, so, PLEASE, be clement!**

**I had the idea of this story playing cards while listening to "Finally falling" (the song Tori sings in _Tori the zombie_), but I don't know how many chapters there will be, yet. XD**

**Okay, there I go with my usual _I'm 14 and I'm italian, so read, review and forgive my errors! _:D**

* * *

Lips on lips. Just a few seconds. A spark. A spark that they shouldn't have felt. Then they broke the kiss.

" I want you to meet my parents " said Robbie serious.

Cat just giggled " I _already_ know your parents. We know each other since kindergarten, remember? "

Robbie just nodded, distracted. He kissed two different girls (well, two different girls kissed him, actually) within a week.

_What a record!_, he thought, finishing his meal silently while glancing at Cat.

* * *

Robbie was in front of Cat's door, nervous. He ran a finger through his hair and sighed, then rang the doorbell.

Cat opened the door a few moments later, smiling.

" Hi, Robbie! " she greeted him.

" Hi… Can I come in? " he asked and she nodded. " What were you doing? " he asked as he walked inside.

" I spent a few hours staring at the ceiling, lying on the kitchen table! " answered Cat, cheerful as usual.

" Oh " said Robbie, wondering why a person would spend a few hours staring the ceiling, but then he remembered it was Cat he was talking to, so he just asked " Why? "

" Well, I was going to do my homework, but then I noticed that the cracks on the ceiling remembered me of some animals, so I started staring at it. See? " she asked " There's an elephant. And that's a giraffe. Can you see them? "

Rex spoke before Robbie could stop it " There's nothing on the ceiling! "

" What's that supposed to mean? " asked Cat, turning around to face him.

" He meant nothing " said Robbie, headlong, putting one of his hand on Rex's mouth before he could speak again.

" Oh! Okay! " Cat smiled at him " So, why did you came here? Do you want to see if there are some cracks that look like animals in other rooms? "

" Oh, no! I'm… I' m fine… Actually, I wanted to ask you a favour "

" Sure! Tell me! " said Cat, sitting on the couch and inviting him to sit next to her.

" Well " Robbie started, embarrassed " you know me and Trina are in love – "

" Robbie " Cat interrupted him " Trina is _not_ in love with you. It was only a stage kiss "

" I know you proved me that it was fake " Robbie started gesticulate " But I'm sure – "

" Do you want me to kiss you again? " Cat cut him off.

" No! I mean yes! I mean… " they both blushed " Anyway! I was wondering if you, since you're friend of Trina, could, you know, find out what's her ideal boyfriend and then – "

" I don't think it's a very good idea, Robbie " said Cat, shrugging.

" I think she's right " intervened Rex.

Robbie just ignored him " Come on! Yes, it's a good idea! You just ask her something, I don't know, what her favourite kind of flowers is, and then you tell me! It's not that hard! "

" But why are you asking me to help you? Couldn't you ask Tori? Trina's her sister, after all "

" I _tried_ to ask her. But she told me that she knows her sister and that she'll _never_ go out with me. And, before you ask, I've already asked André and Beck and they told me the same thing. And Jade… Well, I'm to afraid to ask her something. So, will you help me? "

" I don't know, Robbie " said Cat, uncertain.

" Please! For me? " he begged her.

" Please? For him? " echoed Rex.

" Okay, fine! " Cat finally gave up " You convinced me! "

" Yes! " Robbie got up, smiling "You're the best friend of the world! "

But cat wasn't listening anymore. She just found a new crack on the ceiling that really looked like a heart.

* * *

**That was just the first chapter (Really? I thought it was the 4th!), but if you liked (or disliked it) let me know! :D**


	2. Trina's birthweek part 1

**Hola! How are you?**

**Okay, that's the second chapter of the story and it takes place during the episode _The birthweek song_.**

**Read, review and forgive my errors! :D**

* * *

Cat and Robbie were walking along the corridor of a building.

" Mamaw lives on the third floor " said Robbie, smiling " Thanks for coming, by the way "

" No problem! I told you, I love old people! " exclaimed Cat, cheerful.

" Do you think I should get a present for Trina for her birthweek? " asked Robbie, changing subject, as they went in the elevator.

" Yes, why not? But what are you gonna get her? "

" That's the moment when you come in! " said Robbie " I made you a list of things you should ask her, like her favourite kind of flowers, or her favourite film... " he took a long list from his pocked and gave it to his red haired best friend.

" Okay " said Cat, hesitant, walking out from the elevator.

They were in front of a white door, when Robbie suddenly stop and turned around to face her.

" Before I take you in there, I should warn you " he began.

" About? "

" My grandmother. She can be... " he stopped for a moment looking for the right word " ... critical "

" That's okay! " answered Cat " I take criticisms very well! "

Robbie bit his lips before answering " No, you don't "

" What's that supposed to mean? " she asked, upset.

" Just that you don't take criticisms very well " tried Robbie.

" Why don't you just kick me in the face? " exclaimed Cat.

" I'm sorry, I take it back! " said Robbie headlong.

" Okay " It was weird how just a little apologise from him made her feel a lot better.

Cat smiled at him, and he couldn't help but notice how her smile was cute.

Robbie shook his head before ringing at the doorbell.

" I have a gun! " someone shouted from the inside.

" Mamaw, it's Robbie! "

" Hello Robbie! " and old lady opened the door and hugged him.

" Hi, Mamaw! This is my friend, Cat " the dark haired boy introduced her.

" Nice to meet you, Mrs Shapiro " Cat greeted, friendly.

" You're here too, sweetheart! You're so pretty! Come in, come in! " the woman smiled and the two teenagers entered the appartement.

" She's your girlfriend? " Mamaw asked Robbie, with a creepy smile.

" No " answered Robbie, not knowing why his sentence almost looked like a question.

" Good, you can do better " the old lady abandoned her sweet tone.

Cat heard it and she couldn't help but feel a bit offended.

_I'm not__ enough for Robbie? And Trina? Is she enough for him, on the contrary?_, she thought.

* * *

Cat basically stormed out from Mamaw's house, a few hours later.

" Cat! Wait! " Robbie was running after her " I'm sorry! But I told you my grandma could be a little critical! "

Cat stopped and waited for him, with an angry face that made her look even cuter, according to Robbie.

" She said I hated my mother! I don't hate my mother! " she complained.

" I'm _sorry_! " said Robbie again " Listen. I know a way to make you forgive me "

" What? " Cat abandoned her furious tone and she looked curious, now.

" Well, you could come at my house, my mum's making cupcakes, you know... " he smirked.

" Red velvet ones? "

" Of course "

" You're forgiven! " exclaimed Cat, kissing him on the cheek, before started walking again.

Robbie blushed and touched his cheek, wondering if existed a manual that expalined what to do if your female best friend (a red haired girl with amazing soft lips and beautiful eyes, but still a best friend) kissed you on the cheek.

He shook his head and started walking again, and occasionally glancing at Cat.

* * *

**There was it. Awesome, cute, decent, awful? **

**Review. It's really esay. Just press the button below. Please. You'll make me happy. :D**


	3. Trina's birthweek part 2

**Hello! There we go with the third chapter! I hope you'll like it!**

**I always forget to say that I don't owe Victorious, and perhaps it's better like this, because I don't think I'm as good as Dan at making tv shows! XD XD**

**Read, review and forgive my errors! :D**

* * *

" Favourite colour? "

" Cat, this test's _so_ long! " complained Trina " You already asked me at least 10 questions! "

The two girls were in Trina's room. Cat went there with excuse of looking for Tori, even if she knew she was at the dentist, just to ask Trina the list of the questions Robbie gave her. So she pretended that all the questions she was asking were part of the test _Will you become a Broadway actress?_ that she found on a magazine. And, of course, Trina wanted to do the test immediately.

" Come on! " exclaimed Cat " There are still a few question! Don't you wanna know if you'll be a star of Broadway? "

" Dear, I don't need a test to know that I'll be a famous Broadway actress! " exclaimed Trina, looking at her nails.

" Okay, then, I'm leaving… " said Cat, getting up.

" No, no, no! I was just kidding! I wanna know! " exclaimed Trina, headlong.

" So, favourite colour? " asked Cat, sitting down again.

" Violet "

" Favourite food? "

" …mmm… low-fat cupcakes, I think… "

Cat wasn't listening anymore. Thinking about cupcakes made her think about red velvet colour, that made her remember her hair, that made her remember how Mamaw criticized it, that made her remember Robbie, that made her sigh with a happy smile on her face.

" Hello? Earth to Cat? " Trina was moving her hand before Cat's face to make her wake up.

" Were you saying something? " asked Cat, smiling.

Trina shook her head " You were lost in your thoughts "

" Oh, yeah, it happens very often " smiled the red haired one.

" So, what's the next question? " asked Trina, changing subject.

Cat looked at the list with the questions and noticed there was still two:

" What do you think about Robbie? " she read out loud.

" Robbie who? " asked Trina, confused.

" Robbie Shapiro "

Cat nodded headlong when Trina asked " Is that a question of the test? "

" Okay… Robbie… he's… " she stopped looking for the right word.

" Nice? " suggested Cat.

" Yeah, I guess…. Yeah, he's a bit creepy because of the puppet he always bring with him, but… he's okay, after all "

" Last question! " exclaimed Cat, cheerful " What's your ideal boyfriend? "

" Oh! " Trina smiled " That's easy! He has to be beautiful! "

" A bit more details? "

" Well, I like boys with dark hair and dark eyes " said Trina, thinking loud " They're so _mysteriousssss_ " she added, making the _S_ last a lot more than it should " My ideal boyfriend should _adore_ me and compliment me _everyday_. And he should _not_ be jealous of my talent, of course! "

Cat giggled, thinking about Jade. If she would have been there with them, she would have probably said "What talent?"

" So, what's the result of the test? "

" Mmm… well, I gotta go, byeee! " exclaimed Cat, taking the list of the questions and walking away.

* * *

" Hi Cat! " Robbie greeted her the morning after, at school.

" Hi! " she exclaimed, smiling.

" So, have you got all the answers? " asked Robbie, whispering.

" Sure " Cat whispered as well, looking for the paper with the answers in her bag " I think I forgot it home! "

" Okay, don't worry " he assured her, still speaking low.

" Why are we whispering? " asked Cat.

" I really don't know " was he answer and they both burst out laughing.

" But I remember all the answers Trina gave me " said Cat as they calmed down.

" Oh! " Robbie was surprised " Well, favourite kind of flowers? "

Cat kept thinking for a while, then she exclaimed " Roses! "

" Favourite music? "

" Taylor Swift "

" Are you sure? " asked Robbie, doubtful. It really didn't look like Trina's style.

" Yes, I am! " Cat looked indignant.

" Okay, okay, then " he said, quickly " Last one. Favourite kind of chocolate? "

" Chocolate with hazelnu – " Cat interrupted her own sentence, and hid behind Robbie a she saw Trina coming.

The dark haired boy greeted her, but she kept walking along the corridor, and looking by her facial expression, she was looking for someone.

" Was Trina looking for you? " asked Robbie, then.

" Yes " Cat looked exasperated " It's since yesterday afternoon she's chasing after me to know the result of the test _Will you become a Broadway actress? " _

Since Robbie looked confused, she hasten to explain " I made her belive that all the questions I asked her were part of the test _Will you become a Broadway actress? _and yesterday I escaped before giving her the result "

Robbie laughed again, and Cat couldn't help but notice how her best friend's eyes looked beautiful, even trough the glasses.

Her thought were interrupted by the sound of the bell.

" See you after class! " said Robbie, greeting her with his hand and walking away.

* * *

" ROBBIE SHAPIRO! " a shout made jolt all the people who were at the Hollywood Arts, at the moment.

" WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? " screamed Trina, marching along the corridor like a general before the battle.

Robbie tried to hide, the angry girl found him anyway.

And she wasn't only angry. Her face was red and covered with red bubble, she had dark circles and she couldn't stop blowing her nose.

" What… what happened to you? " he asked, cautious.

" What happened to ME? Your stupid presents, that's it! "

" My… my presents? I don't get it… "

" I'll tell you what happened! " Trina blew her nose before talking again " I found a box with some presents signed Robbie Shapiro and I though _Oh, how cute! Other presents for my birthweek! _But no one told you I'm allergic to hazelnuts? That's why my face is this way! And the roses makes me sneeze! I haven't slept the whole night to blew my nose! "

" Trina, I'm sorry, I didn't know… " Robbie tried to explain " They told me you like all that stuff and – "

But Trina was already walking away " And for the record… I _hate_ Taylor Swift! "

" Who told you Trina liked hazelnuts? " asked Tori, looking worried at her sister " And that she loved roses? "

" Cat " was the only thing Robbie managed to say.

" Why did you tell me Trina liked all that stuff? " asked Robbie to his red haired best friend.

" I never told you so! We were talking and you said _Favourite kind of flowers?_ And I thought you were asking _me_! " Cat answered as if it was obvious.

_Typical Cat_, Robbie couldn't help but think, but that didn't make him feel better. He lost a great opportunity with Trina just because of Cat, and he was still mad at her.

" I'm sorry, Robbie! I didn't mean to make you loose an opportunity! Forgive me! " she begged him.

" I don't want you to help me anymore with this " said Robbie, serious " I'm gonna do the best I can by myself " he added, before walking away.

" Robbie, wait! " exclaimed Cat, but he didn't turn around.

* * *

**Uhhh, so much drama...I hope you liked this chapter, and that it wasn't a too OOC...**

**There's a button under this sentence. Click it and review. Revieeeew, revieeeeew. Please :D**


End file.
